Dreaming of Dolphins
by BlueberryKittyFanfics
Summary: There was no way the Haruka looked anything like the boy in Asuka's dream, there was just no way...was there? This is a one shot for now, I might extend the story if this is a good chapter. Let me know what you guys think :)
1. Chapter 1

Asuka looked up to see the sun gleaming through the water, her long amber colored hair spread out around her face as she stared up at the sky. The surface was so close she could almost touch it, but she continued to admire the way the light shone through the water like glass. When she looked down, she was shocked to find her legs gone. In their place was a long fish tail, with fins around her feet and hips and shimmering gold scales. A matching gold fabric was wrapped her chest to look like a bikini top. This was weird, this was undeniably weird she thought. Asuka looked around, only to see the empty blue hollow of the ocean. She tried swimming, but this decollate world only seemed to go one forever. She was lost in this world, there was no escape and no place to hide. She tried to swim to the surface, but the more she tried the further it seemed. Asuka sank to the ocean floor in defeat, I guess in this world the only way was down she thought. Brown dust billowed around her as she hit the sea floor, now she could only sit and watch as she stared up at the light.

Suddenly, Asuka felt something nudging her shoulder. She tried to ignore it, thinking it might go away, she turned to see a blue dolphin looking at her curiously. Asuka smiled at petted it on the head, the dolphin squeaked, welcoming her touch. The dolphin swam away, expecting Asuka to follow behind it. She swam behind it, gazing into the horizon…still unsure of where the dolphin was leading her. As she caught up to the dolphin she held on to it's back, the dolphin charged on. The light above the surface began to fade as the dolphin led her further into the darkness. Asuka held on tighter to the dolphin, as the darkness grew closer and closer. Any second now, a something was going to jump out and attack Asuka and her dolphin. She'd seen movies where the dolphin bravely saves the human from a shark attack, but this was certainly not a movie. The dolphin's smooth, unblemished skin soothed her, it seemed to be the only thing that stood out in the darkness. They navigated the darkness, with the sunlight far behind them. Suddenly she saw what looked like a window, the dolphin swam faster and faster. Asuka could just make out the rocks on the other side of the window. At this point Asuka held on to the dolphin so tight that she was afraid she might kill it. As the dolphin charged through the window, she braced herself.

Asuka rose to the surface of the water, next thing she knew that dolphin that had carried through that window was gone. She was in a pool inside a cave, the damp walls of the cave gleamed in the light. She swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out to sit on the edge. Her tail had also disappeared, she was no longer a mermaid. What little clothes she had transformed into a thin sliver dress. She was about to examine her legs when the centre of the pool began to ripple, she could make out a figure rising out of the water. A head of soft, silky dark hair began to rise out of the water, sapphire blue eyes rose to the surface and began to stare at Asuka intently. Asuka couldn't look away, she didn't dare look away. Afraid that this gorgeous creature would disappear and that she would wake up from this dream….she was seriously hoping this wasn't a dream. As his face and shoulders came into view, he swam towards Asuka. Asuka could only watch in awe of him as he rose out of the water, water droplets weaved their way through hard muscle. He had a body that put greek gods and marble statues to shame, he towered over Asuka's small frame but ever so gently he placed his hands on her shoulders. His eyes never leaving hers, Asuka heard a faint ringing in her ears but she tried to ignore it as the boy's face grew closer and closer. The ringing grew louder and louder, but she didn't care as she could feel his breath against her lips. Any second now, their lips would touch and she would lose herself in his kiss.

Suddenly, Asuka awoke in her room with her phone ringing loudly on her bedside table. Nanase Haruka flashed on the screen, "what is it?" she groaned as she answered her phone. She was having such a nice dream and he had to go and wake her up. One of the few times Haru has his phone and he uses it to disrupt your wonderful dream, she'll get him back for this she thought.

"We are waiting outside, are you coming out or what?"

"Give me a few minutes" Asuka groaned as she stumbled out of bed. Asuka glared at Haruka as she came down the stairs, Makoto was also there and he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "You woke me from such a nice dream" she yawned as the three of them walked to school together.

"So what was your dream about?" Makoto asked, as much of a nice guy he was, there were some things Asuka thought she best keep to herself. Haruka looked back at her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. They don't look alike did they? she thought to herself, no. There was no way that the guy in my dream looked anything like Haruka….or did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka took her usual seat in front of Haru in class, she began to take out a pencil and draw in her notebook. She supposed just like Haruka has the urge to swim, she often had the urge to draw. It calmed her mind and made all her worries seem to drift away, she supposed Haru got the same feeling when he was in water. Whenever anyone came over to his house, they would most likely find him bathing in his swimsuit. It was understandable when you where on a camping trip with schoolmate, but in the privacy of your own home it was just weird. Asuka felt her mind beginning to wander into forbidden territory, maybe if she came over earlier than she might get to see a little more of Haru. She shook her head, where the fuck did that come from? I mean, they were just friends and friends don't imagine their friends like that….did they?

She turned to look at Haruka, who was staring aimlessly out the window. What did he think of her? Asuka never asked, it was hard to tell what he was thinking at all. Maybe Makoto or Nagisa knew what he was thinking, after all they've been friends since elementary school. While Asuka only met him when they were all first years, yet she sometimes felt like she knew very little about Haruka. "Why are you staring at me?" he muttered in his usual monotone voice, Asuka slowly turned away without responding and continued drawing in her notebook. She drew a pair of eyes gazing up at her from the page, eyes filled with emotion and sincerity. She briefly turned to look back at Haruka again, she'd be surprised if the boy showed any emotion at all. He just seemed so calm and composed about everything, Asuka couldn't help but wonder how he does it. Of course when he was in water, he had a look of pure bliss on his face the never ceased to surprise her.

Class was dismissed for lunch, and Asuka placed her books in her schoolbag before making her way to the school rooftop. As she sat down alone on the school roof during her lunch break, Asuka took sips of her juice before continuing to sketch. She liked to come up here when no one else was around, everyone else ether left school for lunch or eat in the courtyard. Sometimes there would be a couple people up here, but they didn't bother her too much. She watched her pencil glide across the paper, she wasn't quite sure what the picture would become. Asuka was about to reach for her coloured pencils when she heard to latch on the door, the entire swim team walked through. Haruka and Makoto walked through with Nagisa, Rei and Gou trailing behind them, so it seemed finishing her drawing would have to wait. "Hey, Asuka-chan!" Nagisa called out, he added -chan to everyone's name. Some people founding endearing, but Asuka and Haruka found it irritating. "So what are you drawing this time?" her asked, Asuka looked down at her sketchbook and saw that she'd drawn a dolphin and a mermaid sitting on the sea bed.

Asuka snapped her sketchbook shut, "It's a secret" she muttered. That didn't stop him from snatching the sketchbook out of her hands, "give it back!" she snapped as she chased after him. He opened the sketchbook and flipped through the pages, Asuka could only watch while her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Please give it back", but her pleas were drowned when he saw the drawing.

"Wow, your drawing is so good Asuka-chan", he exclaimed as everyone else gathered round to look. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed, it's not as if the drawing meant anything. Asuka looked up at their faces, Rei adjusted his glasses to get a better look, Makoto had his usual kind smile, Gou was looking over Nagisa's shoulder at the drawing….and Haruka had his usual expressionless face. It often made you wonder what he was really thinking, at last Gou took the sketchbook out of his hands and handed it back to her.

"Um yeah, it's not finished so I didn't want you guys to see it yet", Asuka didn't really know why she was so embarrassed about letting them see the drawing.

"Oh, sorry" Nagisa mumbled, no matter how irritating he could be at times nobody could stay angry with him. Ever. The bell rang and everyone else made their way to class, Asuka went to collect her half eaten lunch. When she looked up, Haru stood in the doorway waiting for her. Asuka gave him a small smile as she walked towards him, she was able to walk through when he placed his hand on her shoulder. Him grip on her shoulder felt so gentle, it almost felt like….

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "sorry about that" he said, "you know how he is". His deep blue eyes were apologetic as they looked into her chocolate brown ones.

"I'm fine" she said…..She stopped herself, trying to block out the thoughts going through her head. No. Asuka thought to herself, there was no way Haruka was anything like the boy in her dream at all. With his raven hair and sapphire blue eyes, she had to admit he came close but no cigar. Besides, above all else the boy in her dream had that look in his eyes, that one which everyone sees on TV and reads about in books. That look someone has when they are hopelessly in love with someone, and that someone is the only person who makes them feel that way. Haruka always had his calm, composed mask looking back at her. Maybe, just maybe one day she'll get a glimpse of what lies beneath that mask, until then she could only guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years ago, that was when Asuka met Haruka. Her family had just moved there and she was starting high school at Iwatobi. Asuka stood outside the convenience store staring down at her ice-cream, it was at this exact spot that she had met him. Asuka had been trying to find her way home, she remembered how she stopped in her tracks when a couple of boys left the store. Asuka remembered how she felt dwarfed by both of them, as they towered over her 5 feet 2 inches. Her brown eyes stared into Haruka's sapphire blue ones, she had to admit…he wasn't exactly ugly. Unlike them she wasn't much of an athlete, hell walking along the beach was the closest thing she did to a sport. Eventually Makoto broke the silence, "So did you just move here?" he asked. His voice was calm, gentle….even though he was built like the kind of guy who could beat someone until there was nothing left but pulp and eyeballs.

"Yeah, I start school at Iwatobi High next week" Unlike Makoto, Haruka didn't say much. Asuka couldn't help but wonder what was behind that calm, composed mask. Since then, they've been walking to school together and they became close friends. Shortly after a year or so, Nagisa and Rei joined them when they started the swim club. Asuka wasn't interested in joining herself, but nonetheless still cheered them on. Also, Haruka without a shirt was always a sight to behold….not that the other teammates didn't look great. Asuka wasn't the first to notice how easily Haruka seemed to glide through the water, and she wouldn't be the last.

Asuka walked home with Haruka and Makoto, trailing behind them. She looked up at Haruka's face, tracing his features with her eyes. Working their way around his sharp, dignified features. She sucked in a breath, thinking back to the boy that appeared in her dream last night. "Asuka, why are you staring at me?", his voice seemed curious or puzzled as oppose to alarmed. Even so, the words "you look like a gorgeous boy I saw in my dreams" wouldn't be the best response.

"No reason" she said looking away, a blush started to creep up her cheeks. She was still unsure if Haruka was the boy in her dreams, her memory of the dream was a blur at this point. She could feel his eyes looking at her. With a look that unintentionally threatened to melt her insides. Asuka was pretty sure Haruka was reading her like an open book. Other people could only guess what Haruka was thinking, "Haru-chan's always smiling on the inside" Nagisa would say. Haruka didn't hate her, she knew that much. Maybe he would love her more if she was an ocean or a pool...Asuka laughed at the idea. What if she was a mermaid? That last thought made her think of the dream again. Asuka lightly patted her cheeks trying to wake herself, the thing about dreams is that they aren't real.

"Something wrong Asuka?", Makoto asked. He'd been friends with Haruka since elementary school, maybe he'll have some answers. Before she could answer him, they'd already arrived at her house.

"Uh, see you tomorrow" she said as she rushed inside. As Asuka looked back at them, Makoto looked puzzled while Haruka looked away. He seemed to have barely noticed she was leaving, when she entered her house she raced up the stairs. Asuka threw herself on her bed, holding the nearest pillow close to her chest. She didn't know what was wrong with her today, out of nowhere she was acting like a silly, little girl with a crush. She stared up at the ceiling, forget acting because that's exactly what she was. A silly little girl with a silly little crush, and as usual the boy doesn't know anything about how she feels. Where the hell did this even come from? Had their friendship been building up to this all along? Asuka thought of Haruka's warm, sapphire blue eyes. She wanted to stare into those eyes and be lost in them like she was lost at sea. She thought of his silky, raven hair and how she wanted to run her hands through it. Asuka loved the way he always looked so calm and collected. She buried her face into her pillow again, she felt like an idiot and probably looked like one too. Suddenly her phone rang, the name "Nagisa" flashed on her screen. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but Nagisa was the kind of person you couldn't say no to.

"Hey Asu-chan" he answered cheerfully, it was no use telling him to drop the "-chan" from her name. He did it to everyone anyways and they didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Nagisa" she asked, slumping back on her bed.

"I was wondering...do you like Haru-chan?" he asked, Asuka froze. This was a witch trial, if she said "yes" then he'd run to Haruka and tell him. If she said "no", then he'd pester her until she said "yes" anyways.

"Um, yeah of course I like him, I mean we are friends after all" she said, maybe if she played dumb then she could avoid the discussion. She heard him sigh on the other end, he didn't buy it.

"No, I mean do you "like" him, do you want to go on a date with him?" he asked, Asuka wasn't ready to spill her guts to anyone about how she felt.

"What makes you think I like him?" she asked, right now she wanted to avoid talking about Haruka all together.

"When you're with him you're always blushing and looking embarrassed" he pointed out, "you're always staring at him and it's pretty obvious that you like him". Asuka wasn't about to admit that she'd become the kind of person she often made fun of. The hopelessly romantic school girl who draws love hearts in her notebook. The only difference of course being that she drew dolphins instead.

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow" Asuka said, hanging up. She rested her head among the cascade of pillows on her bed, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
